Sarah Oxford (E2)
Sarah Oxford is a main character in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. She is the younger sister of Trace Oxford, and the daughter of Lucas and Maria Oxford. She was also the girlfriend of Carlos, before she broke up with him. Originally a meek girl, the loss of her friends, family, and even a leg have all shaped who she is today. Two years later, however, she is still shown to be a strong and generally optimistic person, taking in her struggles as learning experiences. Personality Sarah is introduced as a quiet but polite and happy girl who is relatively disturbed and unprepared to face the new world. However, after the loss of a leg and the death of her father, Sarah begins to understand that life is different, and upon her arrival at the Colony, begins to see the cracks in certain people's behaviors. It isn't until Westchester Manor where she finally accepts the reality of the new world, and stands up to her boyfriend, Carlos, for him being weak and accepting that, instead of vowing to grow stronger to protect those who care about him. As a result the two break up, which inadvertently leads to his death. This loss shocks and saddens Sarah, though the fact that she herself mercifully put him down after his shoddy amputation of a limb shows that she understands when she has to make difficult decisions. Despite initially being rather fearful of the war, Sarah actively participates in the battle for the manor against Woodbury, and shoots her former friend, Christie Torres, in the head without hesitation. This event shocks her brother and mother, though this is short lived as she crumbles upon the murder of her mother. Sarah is shown to still have emotion even after all she has lost, and refuses to let the world dry her up. Two years later, she is still an active member of the group, acting as a moral compass and a follower of her gut instincts. Inspiration "Sarah was originally named 'Sophia Oxford', as she was just a direct rehash of 'Sophia Peletier' from the original The Walking Dead. I've since changed her name to Sarah, obviously, and with that, her personality developed from a quiet rehash to an outspoken young girl, who has since developed into a smart and serious survivor." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: *Carlos (Out of Mercy) *Christie Torres *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *Sarah is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. **The creator said this about the character: "Sarah was originally named Sophia, and she was just a blatant clone of Sophia Peletier. That's really it." Category:Season 6 Characters (E2) Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 1 Characters (E2) Category:Season 2 Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Season 5 Characters (E2) Category:Westchester Manor Survivors (E2) Category:The Colony Survivors (E2) Category:Campground Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Supporting Characters (E2) Category:Amputated Victims